JaCeY (Isabella's worry) 2
by dark angel bb
Summary: The story is progressing I hope the first, small intro was interesting and caught your attention. As you may notice I do use strong language and recommend that if you are against yaoi, yuri, or hard shojo that you turn around and go back to other readings :) though I would love it if you stayed! I am only putting this out there so there is no conflict. write reviews! is rated M!


After everyone was seated Jacey stood up and welcomed everyone back. "I am glad to see familiar faces from last time. I know these past few days have been rough for several of you. It's been difficult to grab and go with what we have I understand this, but we must make do. Any thoughts?" Kenji, a man from his department of science and medicine whose siblings also work downstairs stood up.

"We are running out of materials. There are certain medications that I cannot cook up without those certain materials. Flora, Maymay, we all know how rough this is. Watching our loved ones die off without question. We haven't had a single death thus far and I really want to keep it that way." Jacey closed her eye's pondering her thoughts.

"Later this afternoon I plan to assign Norio, Ryo, ad Takeo the position of going out and finding herbs as well as a few other things. If there is something in particular you need please talk to them." Kenji bowed.

"I will do so, but don't you worry of their well being outside the abode?" She shook her head as Eiji, the leader of the male house stood.

"No need to worry about them. My boy's will do fine. I have complete confidence in them." Kenji nodded and sat down. "While I am standing I have something to say. We are growing by number each day. People come to us for protection, and we have no rights to refuse them, but I must ask the policy on relationships here." Jacey rubbed her eyes at the question she enjoyed least.

"We have no rights to turn down people, so we have no rights to tell those people what they can or can't do. We have been fortunate enough that we have had no bad souls drifting into our fine abode, but we must be careful." She shook her head "The relationships policy is as said. Do not worry about the little things. We have bigger issue's to tend to." Kenji stood.

"Miss. I was informed by Manami of a situation I will need to discuss with you afterwards." She nodded.

"Very well. Speaking of which, where is the leader of the female house?" Just as she said this a young girl bashed through the door.

"Very sorry Mrs. Jacey. Forgive my attendance. I had an issue to tend to. Did I miss anything?" Sakiko was over the female house. Her glasses lay on the tip of her nose as she pushed them back against her face, her orange hair sweeping across her back as she took a seat.

"We were just discussing the stars and their early alignment. How about you? What took you so long?" Flora said as she giggled.

"Very funny, but no, I refuse to say. She told me to keep it a secrete, unless, however, Jacey wanted to know." Jacey took her seat.

"You can share with me afterwards. Would anyone else like to share their findings, or is this meeting over with?" No one said anything as she dismissed the crowd.

"Went better then expected. Besides the medicine epidemic we should do just fine over the cold winter months." Flora said reassuring Jacey.

"Yes, but medicine is in high demand from several of our people." Sakiko ran up to Jacey as she was walking out. Everyone had left except Flora, Kenji and of course Sakiko.

"Miss, I must apologize again for attending so late." Jacey looked into Sakiko's eyes.

"Yes, it is perfectly fine. If you'll excuse me for a moment I have to speak with Kenji and I will be right with you." The leader of the woman's house nodded and allowed her leave. She walked over to Kenji as Flora spoke with Sakiko. "You needed me Kenji?"

"I am sure Sakiko will handle this far better then I will, but being a doctor I have to know the details. This could be serious."

"Speak." She said monotone, not really sure if she was ready.

"Manami was kind enough to pass on the information that a certain lady of the woman's house was pregnant. She didn't want to seep out names, but I told her it was crucial I at least tell you." Jacey understood and motioned for Sakiko who came running over.

"Yes?" She squeaked. Adjusting her glasses.

"Who is it?" Sakiko gulped as Jacey said this.

"It was…Isabella ma'am. I had no idea. She never told me."

"Bring Isabella to my office." She hollered over to Flora who nodded and left their presence to find the young girl. "Kenji and Sakiko, you two follow me." They walked back to Jacey's office area. Walking inside the three of them stood until Flora arrived with Isabella, soon after Flora left the room.

"You called ma'am?" The girl wore the darkest colors. Her hair was long and black. Her eyes were the only sign of life. They were nestled with blue, like pools, but her face was expressionless. Jacey being a lady herself understood her situation and took in a deep breath.

"What happened Isabella? What did you do? Confess now." Isabella closed her eyes, her face stricken with sadness.

"You know, I am not sure anymore…" She gasped for air like she was trying to cry, but quickly caught herself. Kenji leaned forward so he could whisper.

"It's not a problem Isabella. Please understand we are not punishing you. We just want to confirm."

"I am not even sure if I am. I have been having symptoms though. I don't want to be. I really don't want to be." She covered her face with her hand as Kenji nodded.

"I am going to call Nobu up here to check her out. Is that okay Mrs. Jacey?" She nodded as he left the room. Jacey motioned for Isabella to sit.

"I am sorry." Sakiko looked down at Isabella and grabbed her hands.

"It's fine, but do you know who the father is?" She nodded as tears dripped from her eyes.

"It was Ko, but it wasn't I who wanted this. He pushed himself on me." Jacey glared at Isabella.

"Are you saying he raped you?" She hung her head and wept. Sakiko tried to comfort her the best she could. Jacey grimaced. "I will have a word with Eiji and Ko later." Nobu and Kenji entered.

"We are back. Nobu, your patient." Nobu stared at Isabella, walking closer to her.

"Raise your shirt." Sakiko slapped Nobu on the arm.

"Don't talk to her like that. She's in pain you fool." Nobu took out a pair of gloves from his pocket. Putting them on he pulled Isabella onto the floor. "I am sorry. Please lay flat on your back." She did so as he laid one hand flat on her stomach and the other on her side. "Take a deep breath and hold onto Sakiko's hand." Isabella grabbed her hand as instructed and took a deep breath. They had ultra sound, but Nobu was accustomed to this kind of work. His hand seeped into Isabella's stomach as he closed his eyes to study. She bit her lip, tears dripping from her eyes. She gripped Sakiko tightly. Nobu removed his hand and sat back. His powers seemed to always take a lot out of him.

"Well?" His brother asked curiously.

"The egg was fertilized. I can't stop the movement now it's too late. It's been three months." Kenji sighed.

"You went three whole months without telling anyone?" Sakiko grimaced.

"That bastard Ko did this!" Kenji and Nobu both were amazed.

"I didn't want to give such a good friend away. He was always there for me. Never wanted to hurt me. Never intended on hurting me." Jacey helped Isabella stand and patted her on the back for comfort.

"It's okay. There is no need to fear." The young blue-eyed girl hid her red face from sight.

"He'll come after me for sure." Sakiko quieted her as she took her out of the room.

"I'll take her back to her room to rest. Please excuse me." Sakiko left with Isabella as Nobu and Kenji stared at Jacey.

"Alright, you know what to do. Let's go." Nobu grimaced and led the way.


End file.
